


Kiss Away the Hurt

by Renex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, K - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Week, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renex/pseuds/Renex
Summary: A fic in which Komaeda is self-depreciative and Hajime fucks him with love and affection.





	Kiss Away the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them ok

The shakey knock at the door was sudden.

“Coming!” Hajime scrambled to get dressed and rolled out of bed. Typically he wouldn’t get up to answer the door for anyone this late, but something about the desperation of the continuous knocking had him up on his feet. It took him a couple of steps to reach the door to his dorm, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand before pulling open the door. He was fairly surprised to see Nagito standing on the other side of the doorframe, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot. He was smiling, as if that could hide the tears he was visibly struggling to hold back.

“H-Hey Hajime.” The light haired boy whipped at his eyes with the back of his fist, which was clenched so tightly it was a wonder they hadn’t turned pure white. “Sorry, I’m bothering you. I know you’d rather do anything else other than put up with me right now but I didn’t know where else to go-”

“Come in you stupid bastard.” Hajime pulled the other boy into his room by his arm, trapping him into a tight one-armed embrace as he shut the door with his other hand. His other hand found his way to the back of Komaeda’s hair, his fingers entangling in the messy curls, as he stroked his back softly with the other. He could feel Komaeda let himself sob in his arms. The other boy was trembling like a leaf, his hands clutching the back of Hajime’s shirt like a lifeline. It was absolutely bizarre, but it wasn’t a surprise. With the boy’s self-hating tendencies in mind, witnessing some sort of breakdown wasn’t shocking, but he had never seen it so bad and Komaeda had never personally sought him out in a time of such vulnerability. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Komaeda sounded like he was trying to speak, but all that he managed to express were incomprehensible sobs. 

Hajime waited until the shaking calmed before pulling back and holding the other boy tightly by the shoulders. “Hey. Komaeda. Let’s go sit down. Okay?”

The light haired boy let himself be led over to the bed, where he sat down on the edge and frantically wiped the tears off his face. He watched meticulously as Hajime took a seat beside him. “I’m sorry. I cried all over you-” Komaeda awkwardly laughed, his voice nasally and dry from all the crying. “God I’m fucking useless. I don’t know why I came here- I’ll get out of your hair.” He scrambled to get up, only to be yanked back down.

He wasn’t sure why, but the brown-haired boy pulled Komaeda into another hug. The embrace was awkward, both their bodies twisting in order to hold each other. “You’re not useless, Nagito. Or worthless, or bothersome, or garbage, or anything else you call yourself. So stop and talk to me, okay?” 

He felt the other boy tense against his shoulder. “Don’t want to talk. Can you just… hold me? Like this?” 

“Y-yeah. Do you wanna lie down… or something? This hug’s kinda uncomfortable and you sound exhausted.” Hajime backed up and swung his legs onto the bed, patting at the spot beside him with his hand. Komaeda slowly nodded, pulling himself entirely onto the bed and hesitantly laying down on his side. Hajime settled down beside him, pulling him awkwardly against his chest. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in as the other boy relaxed into his embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

“You don’t have to talk, Nagito, but I meant what I said. All that negative shit you say about yourself? None of it is true. You’re so fucking intelligent and you care so much about the things you believe in and you don’t give yourself enough credit for it.” Hajime could hear the light haired boy whimper against his chest. He let a hand find its way back to Komaeda’s hair. “You’re so important, Nagito. You’re important to me.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Komaeda’s face buried into Hajime’s body, his hands clutching frantically to his back. “I don’t deserve anything-”

“Yes, you do. You absolutely fucking do. Look at me.” Hajime took Komaeda’s face in his hands, his thumb softly rubbing the tears from his cheeks. “You deserve so much.”

He watched as the light haired boy’s eyes watered again, this time a much happier look on his face. “F-fuck.” Komaeda buried his face into the front of Hajime’s shirt. “I really don’t know what to say.” He quickly made do of wiping the oncoming tears before looking back and holding Hajime’s gaze. “I can’t say I entirely believe what you’re saying… but I really do appreciate it. I appreciate you caring for me right now. You’re so good Hajime. You’re so ridiculously incredible-”

The light haired boy was cut off as Hajime abruptly pressed his lips against his. Komaeda pulled back first, looking absolutely stunned, but it didn’t take long for him to push back. Hajime’s hands moved from the other boy’s face to his side, to making their way underneath his shirt and along his back. Komaeda’s body was warm to the touch. He let his fingertips dance along the curves of his spine, and felt as his skin jumped at every sudden movement. The two broke apart, both of them breathing heavily and out of breath. Hajime’s body suddenly shifted so that he was hovering over top of Komaeda, staring down at his flushed face. ”I want you to believe me.

“Hajime-”

The brunette captured Komaeda in another kiss, his hand moving the other boy’s shirt up his chest to expose more of his skin. “I want you to see how important you are- how much you mean to me.” Hajime pulled back, studying the other boy’s expression. “Please. Let me show you.”

Komaeda’s cheeks were painted red and he looked like he was about to cry at any second. He seemed hesitant, but he held a trusting gaze. “Okay.”

A gentle hand moved up to cup the side of Komaeda’s face as Hajime pressed a reaffirming kiss to his lips. His kisses moved downward, remaining gentle as they painted the light-haired boy’s neck with red and purple. He backed off, helping hoist off Komaeda’s shirt, before pushing him back down onto the bed and settling between his legs. The other boy watched him with a doe-eyed expression as Hajime explored every inch of his torso. He was pale, something that Hajime was already very aware of from always looking at his face, but he hadn’t expected the faint freckles that dotted his shoulders and hips. Komaeda was breathtaking, and he had to keep himself busy to avoid staring.

His fingers trailed down to the other boy’s waistband, his thumb brushing over the buttons of his pants as he shot Komaeda a questioning glance. The light haired boy sucked in his breath, his hands clutching at the sheets beside him, before nodding hesitantly. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t want this, tell me.”

Komaeda looked up at him like a kicked puppy, his hands shooting up to grab Hajime’s arms so desperately as if the brunette would abandon him if he let go. “No! I want this-”

“Hey-” Hajime pressed a gentle kiss to the light-haired boy’s forehead. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We can just go back to laying down if that’s what you want. Either way, I’m not going to leave you.”

Komaeda bit at the side of his cheek, his grip relaxing as he let himself fall back into the sheets. “I’m okay. I want this.” His hands I want you, Hajime.”

“Are you sure?”

The light haired boy smiled, nodding firmly. “I’m sure.”

Hajime pressed a line of gentle kisses down Komaeda’s torso before getting to unbuckling his pants. Once undone he swiftly yanked them down his legs and tossed them aside, leaving Komaeda in his boxers. He made work of removing his own shirt, tossing that aside as well. He looked his arms under the other boy’s thighs, pressing them up by Komaeda’s torso before leaving soft kisses and nips along them. With the lack of pants, Hajime could now see the visible tent in the other boy’s boxers. Licking his lips, he hooked his fingers over the waistband of the material keeping him from Komaeda’s purely naked body and removed it with one quick pull. The other boy’s dick sprung free, his body shuddering at the sudden exposure.

“Hajime…” Komaeda squirmed beneath him, his face and collar bones totally flushed with embarrassment. “You’re… staring at me.”

Hajime hadn’t even realized.

“Shit- sorry.” His hands moved to Komaeda’s v-line. “You’re just so pretty.” The light haired boy’s body jumped, his head throwing back as he released a low guttural moan. Hajime had wrapped his hand around the other boy’s dick, beginning to tug at it. It was almost ridiculous how sensitive he was.

“H-Hajime!” The light haired boy squirmed, his hips jerking up to match the brunette’s movements.

Hajime used his body weight to hold down the other boy’s movements as he captured Komaeda in a hungry kiss. His tongue dipped into his mouth, hungrily drinking up his moans. “You’re so amazing.” 

Komaeda gasped in between kisses.

“I wanna-” Hajime’s hand let go of the light-haired boy’s dick as he let his hips roll down against him, tearing another desperate moan from his mouth. “I wanna finger you.”

Komaeda’s arms came up and wrapped around his neck, desperation burning in his gaze. “God… then fucking do it.”

That was all Hajime needed to hear. He sat up, briefly drinking in the sight of the extremely horny and flushed Komaeda beneath him before turning and digging around the drawer of the table beside him for lube. Quickly coating his fingers in the liquid, he pushed Komaeda’s thighs back up to his torso and spread him apart. The light haired boy gasped as his fingers brushed against his entrance, a euphoric look on his face. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah. I want to feel you, Hajime.”

“Christ-” Hajime wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his other hand. “If you say shit like that I’ll blow my load right here and now.” He pressed a slender finger into Komaeda’s entrance, watching carefully the boy’s face as he tightened around it. As soon as he felt the light haired boy relax, he carefully inched in a second. The other boy gasped, his face scrunching up at the sensation. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. It just stings. I’m okay.” Komaeda smiled at him reassuringly, his body relaxing around his fingers.

The brunette nodded, slowly beginning to scissor and stretch the other boy open. He took a mental image of the way the light haired boy’s mouth fell open. Komaeda had many bizarre and eccentric facial expressions, but the blissed-out look on his face right now was something Hajime would jerk off to for months. “God, you’re so fucking pretty.”

“Hajime-” The light haired boy suddenly tensed up, his hands digging into the sheets as he let out the lewdest moan Hajime had ever heard. Bingo. The brunette continued to press into that spot, all the while stretching at Komaeda’s walls. The boy was completely and utterly falling apart under him, his eyes wide and drool falling from the corner of his mouth as he failed to hold in any of his moans. “Ha-Hajime. S-stop!”

Komaeda’s hand gripped at Hajime’s wrist, heavy pants shaking his body. The brunette looked down at him with a worried expression. “Sorry. Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

“No!” Komaeda pushed his hair out of his face. “You were perfect, I was uh- I was about to come.” He laughed awkwardly, his gaze drifting off to the side, visibly embarrassed by what he was going to say. “I uh- I kinda want you to fuck me.”

“Shit.” Hajime felt like his dick was going to explode. “Yeah, okay.” He tugged at the belt buckle of his pants, yanking it off before shoving off both his pants and his boxers in one go. He tossed them sloppily to the side, not caring where exactly they ended up, before grabbing a condom from the drawer. He tugged at himself a couple of times before lining up with Komaeda’s entrance and slowly pressing inside. The look on the other boy’s face was amazing, but the sounds that came from his mouth were priceless.

“Ah- fuck!” Tears pricked the corners of Komaeda’s eyes, his fingers digging into Hajime’s back so hard it was bound to bruise. “F-feels good.”

“You’re so amazing,” Hajime whispered a string of praises under his breath, which were met with gasps and moans on Komaeda’s end, as he bottomed out. “You’re so fucking amazing.”

 

The other boy squirmed, his body finally relaxing its death grip on Hajime. “P-please. Move. I wanna feel you.”

“You don’t have to ask twice.” The brunette slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward, making it his mission to milk every sound he possibly could from the other boy. He repeated this movement, the sound of his body meeting Komaeda’s echoing throughout the room.

“F-fuck!”  
Hajime’s lips attacked every inch of Komaeda’s neck that he could reach as he picked up his speed, angling his body just right as to leave the other boy a moaning mess beneath him. He kept up with the praises in between his panting and the kisses, each one causing Komaeda’s dick to visibly jump. “Everything about you is so amazing. I love you so fucking much.”

“H-Hajime!” Komaeda’s back arched, his hips grinding back on Hajime as he pounded into him. He was basically sobbing now, his voice raw from all the moaning. 

With his spare hand, the Brunette took hold of Komaeda’s dick, jerking it furiously in turn with his movements. “You mean so much to me, Nagito.”

“Hajime! M’ gonna!” The light haired boy’s head snapped back, his nails digging into Hajime’s skin as he came. Hajime followed soon after as the other boy clenched around him, still somehow managing to fuck both of them through their orgasms. 

It felt like forever before he came down from his high. He rolled off the condom and discarded it in the trash before cleaning off the other boy and finally collapsing besides Komaeda, who he promptly took in his arms. The light haired boy buried his face into his chest, their legs entangling beneath the sheets. 

It was a while before anyone spoke.

“Hajime?”

“Yeah?”

“...” The pause hung heavily in the air. 

“Nagito?”

“Thank you.”

Hajime smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the other boy’s lips. His arms held Komaeda tightly to his chest, shivering from his breath against his bare skin. “You deserve the world, Nagito.

“... I love you.”

“I love you too, now go to sleep, dumbass.”


End file.
